The invention relates to compositions for administering pharmaceuticals orally without spilling. More specifically, the invention relates to vehicles and devices for delivering a variety of pharmaceutical products.
Syrups, elixirs, solutions, and suspensions are traditional dosage forms for oral medication. These liquid formulations are typically measured by pouring into a spoon, but this approach has the great drawback of spillage. The risk of spillage can cause people to underfill the spoon, leading to inaccurate dosage. With elderly people, children, and the infirm, difficulty in filling a spoon with a liquid and bringing it to the mouth can be a serious impediment to administering the medicine. Solid formulations such as pills, tablets, and capsules are also difficult for children and for elderly, infirm people to swallow.
Tachon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,302, teaches a pump dispenser for administering a metered dosage of a drug formulation. This requires a complex mechanical device and formulation properties suitable for pumping.
Gorman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,479, teaches a thickened pharmaceutical preparation comprising a hexitol and a seaweed polysaccharide. Such compositions tend to separate, and require a metered dispenser.
Ross, U.S. Ser. No. 08/114,315 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,926, EP 95939059.2 (commonly owned with this application and incorporated herein by reference), teaches semi-solid formulations and a delivery system. However, there remains a need for more stable compositions with improved Theological characteristics. There is also a need for a reliable test system for identifying optimal formulations.